


Like Flowers Up In The Mountains

by McDad



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Dreams, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, author is very drunk and very sleep deprived, fuck yeah, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDad/pseuds/McDad
Summary: Opening his eyes he could see that he was standing in a field of flowers. Tulips, daisies, lilies. And roses. Lots of roses in all possible colours.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Like Flowers Up In The Mountains

**Author's Note:**

> Having no WiFi for two weeks straight does weird things to me.

Opening his eyes he could see that he was standing in a field of flowers. Tulips, daisies, lilies. And roses. Lots of roses in all possible colours.

Surrounding the field was mountains. Grey and blue and white. Big and beautiful, but at the same time mysterious and frightening. Like they knew something Noel didn't. Like they knew his secrets. 

Birds were flying high in the sky, majestic and enormous, tiny and graceful. Blackbirds in groups and a lone crowned eagle searing in the big blue. A few dark clouds coming from south. 

And then him. Lying on the ground, enveloped by the roses. Red and crimson like a flower crown around his whole body. His skin was covered in a white gown, making him shine brighter than ever before. His hair still bleached in titanium like a halo.

"Are you just going to stare or are you gonna come here and lay down, idiot?"

His voice, his laughter made Noel lightheaded. Doing as he was told, he took the steps to the boy, no, the man on the ground and laid down beside him. The air instantly became warmer, acting as a woolen blanket on him.

A smooth, gentle hand reached out and graced his.

"It's really pretty here, isn't it?" A nod. Two hands embracing each other. Interlaced together. 

Not letting go. 

"I used to go here when I was a kid, you know. Even if it was only in my dreams I still went here as often as I could. It was my spot. To just think, be myself."

Noel could feel his heart beat slow down.

"My mom always told me to write down my dreams, so I wouldn't forget them. I'm glad she did, because now I can read them and remember again."

A tug made him open his eyes. _When had he closed them?_

"Come on, I wanna show you something."

_

They were standing by a river. It continued on for miles until he could see the horizon. Fish were dancing in the water, playing like childhood friends.

"Come stand on the bridge with me."

The walnut wood making up the bridge was damp and had clearly been there a long time. A few planks were missing and it creaked eerily when they stepped on them.

They put their hands on the railing in the middle of the bridge and just spectated the fish for a while.

"... I had a goldfish when I was 7. His name was Koi which is kinda ironic now that I think about it. But he was my first pet so he was really special. We were alike in many ways. Always forgetting things."

He didn't continue so Noel just stood there, letting the sound of the river fill the silence the other left behind.

A few minutes passed and Noel felt like he needed to look at him. The first thing that came into view was his arms. They weren't as perfect looking as the gown and with a closer look he could see fading purple and black covering them along with big cuts.

His face was in the same condition. A nasty black eye dressed his face almost like jewelry. The green in his eyes was almost covered completely by his dilated pupils.

"I don't remember why we're here, to be honest. But it's beautiful, right? So it doesn't really matter."

The smile on his face looked pained and when their eyes met, Noel started tearing up. He quickly wiped them with his hands but he had never been good at hiding stuff like this. Not from him. 

"Hey, it's okay. It doesn't hurt that much. Besides we're not done yet. I have one more place to show you before you have to go."

A bandaged hand took his. Pulled him along.

_

The streetlights and cars flashing by them almost blinded him. He could hear panicked voices and the horrifying scent of iron filled his nose.

The gown the other was wearing wasn't white anymore. It wasn't even a gown. He was now wearing those grey jeans with holes on the knees and thighs and the hoodie Noel had bought him for his birthday the year prior that said something in Japanese he couldn't remember. 

His face was now painted with red, cuts and bruises all the way down to his neck and collarbone. His hair was damp, colored in smoke and red and brown dirt. It was raining. No, it was pouring.

"It's kinda weird how things turn out. I mean, weren't we just picking up the Thai food we ordered? It wasn't supposed to be any big deal. It was only a car ride there and back home."

Noel couldn't tell if it was tears or rain dripping down his cheeks anymore.

"I can't help but think that this is my fault. The one driving was me after all. You and I both know I'm not fit for that."

Noel shook his head, rushing to take bloody and frail hands in his.

"This wasn't your fault! None of this was your fault! How could you even think that?” Noel cringed at the desperation in his voice. Their eyes met again. This time he could tell they didn’t have much time left by the somber smile he received.

“You know I love you, right? I’ll always re-”

He was cut off by a horn blaring, the sound of glass shattering and then darkness. 

_

Noel knows what the hoodie said now. It was a reminder for Cody.

_Remember me._

_

A weak hand squeezing his made him jolt in his seat. Even though the exhaustion and the white hospital room made him dizzy, his eyes hastily searched for the beat up face he knew he was going to see. He was met by a weak smile. 

“Cody? Holy shit, you’re awake. Oh fuck, are you okay?” Cody just laughed shakily at him. The IV pulled up next to the bed was connected to Cody’s forearm, which was nearly covered completely in bandages. 

“I’m okay, dumbass. I’m more worried about you, you took a really heavy hit to your arm.” That made him look down in his lap and see his left arm in a cast. There was a few hearts and doodles drawn on it. A rose in the middle. He sighed and chuckled. 

“Only you would care more about me than yourself right now. But seriously, you okay man?”

“I could use a hug if you’re up for it?” was all Noel needed to hear before he stood up from his chair and enveloped Cody in an embrace. Well, it wasn’t much of a hug since he didn’t want to hurt Cody more. Embarrassingly soon he felt tears stain Cody’s hospital gown.

“I love you, Noel.” It was whispered into his neck. 

“Cody, I…” He needed to say so much, needed Cody to know how he felt but he couldn’t get the words out.

“I know, me too.”

“No, you don’t... “

Hands took his face and guided it to look at Cody. His face held a strong poker face but those eyes said everything.

“Me too.”

The last of Noel’s resolve broke and he hurriedly pressed his lips against Cody’s. It barely lasted a second and their teeth clashed but it was perfect. Everything built up over the years finally came crashing down on him like a storm, making his heart skip several beats. He was ugly crying now. They separated only for Cody to press their foreheads together. Noel took a shuddering breath.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2 am and I'm not proud. Jesus, why do I keep procrastinating my other works? Well, hope you enjoyed this fucking train wreck, or should I say car wreck of a fic? I'm currently working on a more juicy Codel fic so look forward to that. 
> 
> I also wanna thank my drunk self for writing a poem I used to inspire this. *pats my own shoulder*


End file.
